


Daughter of science and magic

by AbbieD_Arcy, Risk_127



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Multi, Timeline What Timeline, Tony has a magical sister and that changes the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risk_127/pseuds/Risk_127
Summary: "When Thanos threat stops looming the Universe, something more dark threats the Avengers. The past of Morgana, Alexandria Stark, is back and the darkness threaten the world that forsake her so many years ago...The magic world was going to meet the real magic..."





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is madness, but it had been in the back of my head bothering me a lot. I mess the timeline, the comics, the movies and everything. Why? Because it's a fanfic. I don't win anything from this, just the pleasure of writing something...
> 
> So, I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...

** Introduction. **

****

When you decide to lead a life where your main goal is protecting the innocent and helping those in needs, you end up scarred, with dark places in your memories and new fears that made you afraid of the monsters inside the wardrobe.

 

Is something inevitable.

 

Alia Stark learned that the day she lost everything: Her position as an auror, her innocence, her best friends, the control in her magic… the possibility of seeing her godson grow up. She regretted a lot of things, but that was the one she regretted the most…

 

But those losses, those regrets gave the young witch something that will define her life from that moment on.

 

A purpose. A way of finding redemption. And her best friend, the one who will be with her fighting beside her, her best mate and companion.

 

She started training, learning, regaining her confidence and mastering not only the control in her magic… but the new types of magic she discovered… and always going back home, where her big brother always waited for her.

 

Then, she nearly lost him in the desert to those who hated her country and those who wanted ill for them. She nearly lost her mind, worried, trying to find him, until her companion and her brothers friends begged her to take care of her health, not only for her sake, but also for her big brother the one who had helped her to become the woman she was at that moment.

 

So when he came back after three months of kidnapping at Afghanistan, with an arc reactor in his chest and a flying suit of armour, she created hers. A suit that will keep her safe, an armor to protect those in need and a new companion for her brother’s crusade.

 

That day, Iron Man and Morgana were born. The first protectors the earth has seen in a long time.

 

Time passed, and they faced a lot of problems and difficulties, from the magical governments trying to bring Morgana down, to enemies their father made in his quest for wealth and power.

 

And one day Agent appeared at their tower, and they found themselves in front of a group of people like them, misfits who didn’t had a place between the “normal” people. They had clashed, fighting like kids in the school yard.

 

In the end, they had fought to keep the Earth safe.

 

Together.

 

So, the Avengers were born.

 

That wasn’t the last time Earth would call them to fight. That wasn’t the last time they would fight. They knew and accepted that. They knew maybe, one day, they would lay their lives to keep the Earth safe.

 

In the end, after a while, they faced their worst nightmares. The one who kept killing planets to court the Death. The Mad Titan had set his eyes on Earth… and the Stones.

 

They fought together. They lost together and won together. And when the ashes of the battle settled, they had mourned the fallen.

 

Always together.

 

This story begins a year after the battle… with winds of change and the past coming back for the witch of the Avengers.

 

 


	2. The wolf and the witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's a new year it's a new beginning! I know it took me so long to do this, but hey, first chapter is quite complicated. And we welcome my dear Risk, who is co-writing this little thing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!! 
> 
> With love
> 
> Abbie

“Sorella no!”

“Keep breathing Ria. You have pups to take care…”

“Keep them safe Alpha. Keep my mate and pups safe”

“I will, my friend. But you need to fight”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

 

Cold sweat and wild beating heart, fear and unending sadness preying on her mind. Alia Stark had become far too used at waking up like this in the past 10 months. She tried to even her breathing, but she could still see her lying on the floor, Glaive wicked glee¸ the blinding anger…

 

“Stop it Stark. Think about Fenrir and the pups’ damnit.”

 

She laid on her bed, watching the stars swirling around, while feeling the calm through her pup’s bond. But she knew her partner was wide awake and still trembling thanks to their shared nightmare.

 

Damn it all.

 

 “ _Want to come here little wolf? The pups are sleeping on their wolf’s den…”_

 

Still shaken up, he just moved to her, curling on the other side of the big bed. She laid her hand on his head and felt him trembling; and she felt her heart breaking for her little wolf.

 

“ _I miss her little witch. I miss having her curled around me. I miss having her scent around and her jabs when I was being too slow. I miss her so much”_ tearing up a bit, she petted his snout.

_“I can’t even begin to understand what you are going through. But we avenged her. We kept them safe.”_

_“You know that Ghost asked me about her? He heard us talking a few days ago”_ he said, with a soft tone

 _“What did you told him?”_ she was curious, so she looked into his dark golden eyes, and he looked low, licking his paw in an attempt to regain some calm.

 _“That their mom was among the stars, looking up for us. That she had made the ultimate sacrifice the day they were born, to protect them. And that she loved them.”_ His voice was strained, and she knew that he was quite close to break.

 _“Maybe I should talk to them… About her.”_ she offered, knowing that it pained him just to think about her.

_“We will do it together Alia. I do not wish to burden you too”_

_“Neither you nor the pups are a burden alright? You are my best friend and partner. You all are mine to care and protect okay?”_ she said, looking at him petting him softly.

 _“Okay?”_ he licked her on the cheek, kissing her in his own way. _“We should get up; neither of us is going to get much sleep”_

_“True. Any idea?”_

_“Let’s go watch the stars… It’s been a while since we did it.”_

Humming in agreement, both of them went at top of the Wolf’s Den, up to the Observatory. They had made a little nook there, with lots of blankets and a telescope, so they could see the stars from up there. They laid together for a while, counting stars and remembering.

 

“We should go to the District. I need to buy some things” she said distractedly, petting him.

“ _We could take the pups too, so they start getting used to the noise of minds that are not the team.”_

“That idea has merit little wolf. Maybe we can make it a group outing. Only the seven originals have been there and the rest would benefit from knowing how to move there.”

“ _Good idea”_ his answer was soft and with a hint of happiness, enough for her to kiss him softly on the snout. They stood there until the sky was painted with purples and oranges and sighed, knowingly.

“We should go down little wolf if we want some peace to start the day.”

“ _Let’s go then”_


	3. She is magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sitting together; talking about anything and everything. That was so very like them. Alia loved to teach him about the things he had missed, and Bucky liked to see the world through his friend’s eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this, but with my dear cowriter I finally ended this with her input!! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

As usual, Bucky had woken up early. It was not unusual for him, as he liked to enjoy the calm before the craziness of their days. He loved the team and all, but they could be a bit too much.

After dressing up, he went to the living room where he thought he would be alone. But the room was already occupied by his best girl, Alia Stark, who was reading a book curled under her favourite blanket.

With a smile, he let himself observe her; she was so lost in her book that she probably hadn’t even noticed him.

Her curls were pulled in a messy bun, and several strands were escaping it. He knew that her whiskey coloured eyes were lost in the book, but he could see how she was chewing her lower lip. She had all her tattoos on display, dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark green wifebeater.

She looked so happy and calm. It was not usual for her just to enjoy quietly something and it nearly killed him to bother her but hey, she did owe him after that last interview with Everheart.

Moving until he was behind her, he was glad not to see the huge wolf that followed her nor the pups. It made easier to startle her.

                              

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY I SENT YOU TO GREENLAND!!”

“Glad to know you love me that much sweetheart.” He laughed seeing her all flustered

“Oh, I do love you. But I will murder you if you scare me while reading” she said, knocking him softly on the shoulder, all forgiven and well.

“What are you reading?” he asked, curious, sitting beside her.

“Oh, it’s “The Hobbit”. _Fratello_ used to read this to me before going to sleep when I was little.” She passed him the book with a wistful smile “I remember the day Jarvis bought this to me. I was maybe five years old? And only dreamed about having adventures…”

“You must have been the cutest kid, with those big doe eyes of yours.” He said, giving her book back “Is it any good?”

 

Sitting together; talking about anything and everything. That was so very much like them. Alia loved to teach him about the things he had missed, and Bucky liked to see the world through his friend’s eyes.

And that’s how they were found, on a heated talk about books versus film versions. Alia was moving her hands around, all passion and heart while James looked at her with sparkling eyes. And Steve looked at his husband with a knowing smile.

Apparently supersoldiers tended to have a soft spot for Stark geniuses.

 

“… for example they took the entire story about Lady Stoneheart and just forgot about it on the series!” She dropped her hands, while James laughed at her dramatics.

“Talking about your obsession with Game of Thrones _sorellina_?” Tony let their presence be known, and the pair on the sofa turned to them.

“As if you don’t have it brother!” she retorted, smiling mischievously “The crush you had with Jaime, more when he started to be ruggedly handsome… Gods I wish I knew Nikolaj Coster-Waldau just to embarrass you!”

“Same can be said with Kit Harrington dear sister, so shut up!” he threw back at his sister, making her cover her face, embarrassed.

“Okay, okay, you are both pretty. Stevie control your husband!”

“Control your Stark if you can, I would love to see you try!”

 

James eyes widened at his best friend comeback, taking all his training and self-control not to blush. Was he that transparent? He thought, but when he looked at Alia she was not looking at him. In fact, she was smirking at Steve, all mischievous and impish.

 

God he was smitten.

 

“Steven, leave your kinky stuff for my brother, and for Paracelsus, I don’t want to know, I keep hearing you all enough.” Then she turned to him, a sweet smile on her face “I’m going to make some breakfast… Want some pancakes?”

“Chocolate chips and blueberry?”

“Of course” she said but what he heard was a “what else should I bring you if they are your favourite.” She had the ability to convey a lot without saying much.

“I’ll help you.” Tony kissed Steve and with that trademark smirk that apparently both Starks had asked “Coffee and toast”

“You know me so well sweetheart.”

“You are my hubby, of course I know you… Intimately too” at that answer Alia rolled her eyes and Bucky laughed.

“Brother…”

“Okay, okay”

 

Both went to the kitchen stool and started working seamlessly together, the way only people who spend awful lots of time together can. For the two soldiers it was something they were used to and loved to witness.

 

And James couldn’t help himself but to feel a bit softer and a bit more in love with that beaming smile.

 

“You should tell her Buck.”

 

Sighing, he turned to his best friend, who was looking at him with sky clear eyes and a knowing look.

 

“Stevie, we have talked about this…” Bucky replied in the same hushed tone as his best friend and brother from another mother. It would be no good if any of them heard it.

“I can see it; you look at her like I looked at Tones before I admitted it.” He looked at his husband who was pouring several cups of coffee “You look at her like…”

“It doesn’t matter how I look at her Stevie. You know my reasons…” Bucky rumbled, biting the words.

“Stupid reasons Buck. You two are practically together” he replied, looking at him with knowing eyes. Dammit, he thought, the punk knows me too well.

“No, she is my friend, my best friend in fact. You know what she thinks about relationships” Bucky sighed, sad but determined.

“And you know that’s bullshit” Steve saw straight into his heart and sensed his friend sad mood, but didn’t back off “I will let it slip, but think about this. During a mission any of us can die, and none of us is immortal. Would you be able to live with yourself if she died, not knowing how much you love her? Could you live in a world where you lost your only chance at being happy with, of loving her, of kissing her? Will you allow her to think that everyone who said she would never be loved ‘cause she is a monster and a freak, were right?”

“She deserves better than a cripple old brainwashed assassin. And she is not a monster… She is…” he looked back at her, watching her twirl around and smiled. Soft and wistful. In love “She is like magic…”

“And don’t you think that at least she deserves to know, so she can decide for herself?” His question was left hanging, as the Stark brothers came back with several dishes and cups.

 

Alia gave him his favourite cup (a black one with the white silhouette of a wolf howling to the moon, a gift from Peter and Shuri after his latest visit to Wakanda) and she smiled when he saw his surprised look.

 

“You remembered”

“Cinnamon and cardamom with two shots of coffee. How could I forget?” she kissed him on the temple, making Steve and Tony chuckle.

 

When she sat, dark honey coloured eyes full of mischief and smiles, he smiled back at her, beaming smile in place.

 

Damn he got it bad.

 

He had loved her for so long, and he knew for certain that his heart, broken and beaten, was lost to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated! ^^
> 
> Have a nice day you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat a bit, find me on Twitter as @abbied_arcy; on tumblr or wordpress as pemberleystateofmind and on instagram as @pemberleystateofmind


End file.
